Twice Bitten
by TeamKogan
Summary: all seems well for james and logan, intill secrets and lies spill out is james supernatural? are kendall and jo about to break up?.. will everyone make it through this...in one piece? smut/fantasy/abuse
1. Chapter 1

"I love you logie" James gently whispered in the young brunette's ear

"I love you too" he replied, happy to be in his strong arms. James smiled and trailed warm kisses down Logan's slender neck. He grinned to himself when he felt Logan shiver gently

"Shall we go cuddle in bed?"

James asked quietly. Logan nodded, he knew what James was after but he wasn't going to give in easily. James wasted no time in undressing logan, they laid on his bed kissing passionately as logan wisped his fingers through his boyfriends soft silky hair, he allowed James and his gentle hands to wonder around his body. Leaving the brunette gently moaning, as he was stripped down to his boxers. James felt aroused by his boyfriend's whispers

"Come on logie, please" he pleaded tugging on the hem of Logan's boxers. Logan shook his head and removed James's hands

"Not right now baby" he managed to whisper through their embrace. James nodded and pulled Logan up into a hug

"i love you logan, I'm never going to hurt you, your everything to me"

"And i love you and i promise never to lie to you" Logan replied.

James smiled and tenderly kissed Logan who wrapped his legs around James and his toned body, deepening the kiss. Logan was stopped by a knock at the door

"James, logan breakfast is ready" a recognisable voice called out

"Okay mama knight" Logan called back he smirked and bit his lip as he looked at his pouting boyfriend

"ahh, she ruined the moment" James said

"We have time for this later" Logan chuckled, getting up and throwing his clothes back on. James smiled and got up from the bed, taking Logan hand. They headed out the bedroom door into the living room

"Mornin'" Logan chirped as he made his way other to the table, and took his seat next to Kendall.

"Hey bud" Kendall chirped back giving Logan a gentle pat on the back

"so?..." carols said with his mouth full.

"...what's the plan for today?"

"ummm, im not sure" logan replied glancing up from his food

"i guess just a day chilling by the pool" kendall butt in

Gustavo had given the boy's a day off today so James and logan thought it would be a day to spend time with each other

"Okay well im done" Kendall said leaving the table.

"Same here" logan and carlos said.

The boys head to their rooms to get dressed for the pool, James grabbed logan shoulder and turned him to face him as he headed for the door.

"babe where you going?"

"where do you think silly?" logan chuckled

"i thought we were going to spend today with each other" james asked looking into logans chocolate eyes.

"we are, wait what do you want to do?" Logan asked smiling up at James

"stay in the apartment, you did say later babe" he chuckled

"ohhhh so that's why you want to be alone ehh?" logan smirked

"shut up and kiss me" James demanded playfully

Logan happily obliged and wrapped his arms around James's neck kissing him passionately. He smiled slightly as James carried him to the sofa and laid him down before straddling his lap.

"Baby are you sure we should do this here?" logan quietly asked

"shh relax logan, everybody's gone for the day" he smiled, he places kisses down logan neck slowly taking his shirt off. Logan moaned gently and griped onto his boyfriend's muscular shoulders. James reached down for Logan's crotch gently

"James..." Logan started.

"Shh, relax logan im not going to do anything till your ready"

"o-okay" Logan managed to reply.

James pulled back, slowly getting up off of Logan but stopping as he was yanked back down again. Logan gazed up at James with his soft chocolate eyes he took a deep breath.

"I'm ready".

**~AN~ here's the start of my jogan/jagan fanfic (bad grammar, it was a quick upload)  
**

**Im sorry for the delay in posting chapter 3 of my Kogan fanfic. I shall be finishing it soon though but i hope you read the preview/start of this and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

-chapter 2-

James smirked, quickly removing his shirt and jeans. Eager to finally make Logan moan out his surrender. Logan bit his lip gently slowly bringing himself to reach up and feel his boyfriends rock hard abs. James lowered himself down onto logan, planting soft kisses down his neck while slowly reaching down for his boxers. Logan's eyes widened, he knew what the hormonal teen was about to do. James smirked to himself rubbing his palm roughly against Logan's slowly Harding crotch. He smirked to himself as Logan let out desperate whimpers trying to keep his sounds under control.

"Baby its fine, you don't have to hold back" James softly whispered into Logans ear.

Logan nodded. Finally deciding to take control, He knew what he wanted from James he just wasn't sure how he'd get it. He pulled down his and James's boxers causing arrousement as his boyfriend's large package was furiously throbbing against his hands. It drove James crazy knowing that he'd have to be patient, waiting for Logan's first move. Logans bit his lip hesitating at first but quickly flipping his buff boyfriend on to his back. Straddling his waist, He paused for a moment. Then changed his position lifting himself on top of James erection.

"Logan don't..." James started, trying to support his weightless but strong boyfriend from going down.

"What?" Logan said whining slightly at being stopped.

"You're... a virgin, it's going to hurt you" James replied. He was so turned on by his lustful boyfriend gently pressing his entrance against him he found his arms straining, Wanting to let go.

"James I'll be fine..." he gave James's now twice as large erection a quick jerk causing James to let go dropping logan on him.

"l-logan" James moaned gently feeling the brunette's muscles clamp around him. Logan smirked and slowly began riding out James's moans, with a few loud sounds' spilling out from his lips.

"ughh! J-jamess" Logan ignored the burning feeling from the lack of preparation he just wanted James in him, Right then and now. Besides he felt a little aroused by the numbness and burn.

James let out breathless moans slowly moving in time with logan, lifting his hips slightly nudging logans prospate

"f-fuck! James" the young brunette yelped in pleasure

"h-harder p-please" he moaned out griping the sofa and riding faster, panting heavier with each thrust.

James, now moaning out Logan's name loud, feeling his pre-cum leaking as logan tightened around him, James happily obliged and started bouncing logan hitting his prospate dead on each time.

"ahh god! J-james! I-i-im gonna..." Logan didn't finish his sentence, he felt himself reach an orgasm. He couldn't help leaking cum onto James's stomach hearing James reach his moment aroused him too much. Both the boy's rode out their orgasms. Logan couldn't help screaming out James's name as he slammed his prospate dead on planting his seed deep in him.

The boys lay back, listening to each other's bumping heartbeats before pulling apart and getting dressed

"wow... t-that was just"

"Incredible?" James butt in looking at logan beaming.

Logan smirked and let a flirty grin spread across his face.

"you bet it was babe"

After the loving pair made themselves presentable and were fully dressed, they spent the next half hour cuddling on the sofa sharing soft and meaningful kisses occasionally.

"man.. it's really quite without Carlos here" logan chuckled.

"it sure is, but they should be on their way up now" James smiled softly at his beautiful innocent faced boyfriend laid in his lap snoring lightly, he couldn't help smile when logan was like this he was just so adorable. The silent peace was broken when Carlos burst through the doors.

"WHOOOOOOO I GOT A GIRLFRIEND I GOT A GIRLFRIEND" he yelled jumping happily.

The loud bumps and shouting snapped Logan out his slumber.

"whats with all the noise!" he snapped.

"ohhh sorry logan...were you sleeping?" he asked apologetically.

"yes!" logan frowned.

James kissed Logan and chuckled.

"so Carlos what's this girlfriend of yours look like?" James asked incisively

"Well." Carlos started.

"well she's a girl...with hair...and a nose and lips and a face..." kendall butt in.

"oh ah ha funny you dork" Carlos laughed and pushed kendall to the sofa.

"nah seriously, she's really cute, long brown hair beautiful eyes and an amazing smile" Carlos gushed

"awww" logans smiled

"sounds like somebody's in love" he chuckled and kissed James soft cheek gently.

"yeah" Carlos grinned.

"Now you have logan, kendall has jo and i have Lindsey"

Logan chuckled, looking into James's hazel eyes.

"i love you James diamond" he gushed grinning up at his handsome boyfriend.

James's eyes darted across the room, as if looking for a reason to get away.

"umm... i-i love you too..." James jumped up from his seat.

"i-i got to go its late... BYE" Kendall grunted as James flung himself over his lap scrambling out the door.

Logans eyes slowly filled with tears.. ...

"j-james?"


	3. Chapter 3

Twice bitten chapter 3~

Logan paced the apartment, holding back tears.

"_Why did James run away like that, what is he hiding?" _Logan thought to himself.

Logan glanced up at Kendall and Carlos with his tear filled chocolate eyes. Kendall and Carlos looked at him, looked around trying to keep from making eye contact.

"Your, um your handling this well" Carlos spoke up.

Just then Logan burst into tears.

"h-he doesn't love me anymore d-does he?" Logan sobbed.

Kendall sighed and wraps his arm around the shaking teen.

"You know what James is like, I'm sure everything's fine"

"I should just leave him, h-he's properly out cheating on me with Camille"

"You can't always think the worse of people" Kendall calmly spoke stroking Logan's hair.

"Im sure he's just busy, I know he loves you, he loves you loads"

Later that day Kendall and Carlos headed out the apartment to the pool. Logan didn't follow he stayed in the apartment clutching his phone tightly, waiting for James to ring him back. 10 minutes later of waiting it went off... it was James.

"hey babe" James whispered.

"JAMES? WHERE DID YOU GO, IVE BEEN WORRIED, WHERE ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU WISPERING?" Logan shouted in response.

"shh, logie I'll explain everything, can you meet me in the lobby?...by the door? With some clean clothes"

"I think you should explain now" Logan replied bluntly... "Wait why do you need clothes?"

"Just meet me please..." James whispered sharply before hanging up.

Logan sighed to himself, quickly gathering clothes for James and headed to the lobby.

"Pssst, logan... Logannn!" James whispered from behind a plant.

"James, what the hell happened to y..." Logan stopped his eyes widening at his boyfriends blood stained clothes and bloody mouth.

"oh, my god! What h-happened to you?" Logan gasped wrapping his arms around James waist.

"i um. I fell out a tree..." James responded kissing his cheek "I'm fine though, i don't want to walk through the lobby in blood stained clothes"

Logan knew he was lying. He didn't want to argue you with him he didn't want to lose james so he nodded in response. James took his boyfriends hand softly and walked with him up to their apartment .

"you had me so worried" logan sighed into James's muscular chest.

"aww I'm sorry logie bear, i didn't mean to" James softly spoke into his boyfriends ear lightly brazing his fingers across logans back, James's soft touch was enough to make logan forget why he was mad at James in the first place. James slowly led Logan to their room softly guiding his hands towards his waist

"I love you logie" James smiled softly pressing his forehead to logans, pulling back occasionally to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"i love you too jamesy" logan chucked sitting himself on James bed. James smiled and sat close to Logan leaning his body over to kiss his neck softly.

"mmm James..." logan moaned out softly rubbing the toned teens arms gently. James sniffed logans neck sharply straddling the smaller teen and pinning him down with a little force.

"J-James?" Logan questioned James with a little fear in his voice.

"w-whats going on?"

"shh logie its fine" James smirked, biting down into logans neck. Logan let out a cry of pain when he felt two sharp points tear through the flesh; he struggled trying to break free from the pain. But James was too strong he pinned logan down sucking and biting his neck harder ignoring his cries for help. Logan bolted his eyes closed waiting for his agony to end, after what felt a life time of pain james got up. He sneered at logan before retracting two very sharp pointed teeth. Logan gulped feeling trapped he yelled out.

"HELP! HELLP JAMES IS..." James silenced logans screams and tear by swiftly punching his face.

"shout and i'll make sure you never walk again logan!" his bitter voice snapped, James's eyes glowed a deep red. his voice, his touch everything about him seemed possessed. James finally left the room his eyes glowing darkly as he wiped his mouth and ran down the halls.

Logan laid in bed shaking from fear. Tons of thoughts crossed his mind as he reached up and wipes the blood trickling from his neck. _JAMES IS A VAMPIRE? N-NO h-he cant be i-its not possible... what if i-im a vampire what if i hurt my friends...what if i hurt... kendall? _.

The terrified teen curled up into a ball covering his neck, crying himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~

"Logie?" Came the soft call from Kendall who stuck his head around the door. Logan didn't reply he laid still, scared to move, scared of James and what he was doing, what he would do to him.

"Logan?" Kendall questioned a little louder.

"Yeah?" Logan spoke quietly, holding his hand over the bruise that had formed on his cheek.

Kendall slowly walked over to Logan's shivering body noticing the marks on his neck.

"Logan? W-what happened?" Kendall gasped quickly pulling the smaller boy up into his arms. The brunette clung to Kendall's top letting out silent sobs.

"N-nothing... I... I'm fine" Logan sighed, wiping his tears away.

"You're lying Logie" Kendall sighed lightly kissing his temple. For once in a long time he felt loved by someone, safe in someone's arms, but no matter how much James hurt him. He was the one he loved.

"I-I've got to go!" Logan yelped pushing the blonde out his bedroom and flinging his clothes on him, Logan stopped. Picking up one of James shirts and slipping it on. Shaking softly and feeling slightly calm sniffing the sleeve.

_I gotta find James. _He thought_, _heading out the apartment and slowly making his way down the halls. Feeling his bruise throb painfully while his blood rushed around his head He walked past apartments quickly, scared people will see him, but stopped outside 2G when he heard familiar voices.

"OH GOD, J-JAMES H-HARDER!" he heard the familiar tone that was Camille shouting out.

Logan's throat closed up gulping hard and slowly pushing the door to the apartment open. His jaw dropped as he stepped into the living room, he could the bedroom door ajar and too familiar bodies moving around.

It was James. Logan couldn't stand and watch he couldn't watch his boyfriend enjoying another company and fled back to the apartment falling to the floor against the door.

_H-how could he?_ Logan thought, interrupted when he felt Kendall tower over him.

"Logan, what's happened?" Kendall asked softly, kneeling down and scooping the small brunette into his arms. Logan gulped down streams of tears and looked up at Kendall.

"J-James is c-cheating on me" he teared hiding his face into the blonde's chest.

"What? With who?" Kendall frowned, shocked at his band mates behaviour.

"C-Camille" Logan managed to choke through tears.

"Logan I'm so, so sorry" the blonde looked into his eyes, rubbing his cheek softly with his thumb. He lightly grazed it over the cuts and bruises on his cheek.

"Did James do this too?" Kendall growled softly in his words, annoyed that James could hurt such a sweet boy.

"N-no" Logan sighed and covered his face.

"I... I fell into James as rehearsal and g-gave myself a black eye" Logan quickly got up, and disappeared out the apartment towards the pool

"Im fine kendall" was the last thing he muttered before disappearing

Logan felt care and love with Kendall, but he couldn't leave James, he loved James even after he cheated and abused him.

**~AN hey guys, sorry for the long wait in updates ive been really busy. more will be added to _strange happenings_ soon hope you enjoy xxx :)~**


End file.
